Embrace under the moonlight
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Yukine decides to go skinny dipping, alone, at night. What could possible go wrong? Contains tentacle sex, neither dub con or non con. Au.


The moon is high in the sky, casting its full reflection on the still water below it. A thin mist hugs its reflection and for a moment it is the only thing that destroys its shape, a moment passes and a splash ripples across its face.

A young blond haired boy breaks the surface of the water, blond hair a mess around his face. He hadn't done this, skinny dipping but he can't help but be relaxed by the water.

Unknown to him he is being watched in the depth of the lake like pond.

It is a circular secluded lake like pond located far outside the city far enough away so that the lights of the night would not pollute it. It is surrounded on all sides by forest that circle all around it like a wall hiding it from view. It's a deep pond where in its depth are all but dark and useable to the eyes of a human but a pair of silvery blue eyes are watching the boy from deep below the surface, in the ink blackness of the bottom of the sea floor, near a cave that leads to the ocean, eyes wide in amazement as he watches the graceful movements of the human as he dives into the water, the sway of his naked hips, thinking that not even a mermaid could match his movements. He never imagined that he'd be doing something like this, but he doesn't mind, it just makes it all the more easier. The figure smiles and, like a knife cutting through soft butter, glides to the surface careful to keep out of the other sight until the right moment.

The blond boy kicked his feet into the water laying on his back and looked up at the moon above him and smiles to himself. His clothing and towel lie at the bank on the green grass by the trees a little ways away near a tree. He was just thinking that it was about to go back when he hears a soft splash behind him.

"You have no fear, do you?"

If he were a cat he would be ten feet in the air by now instead he nearly chocks on the water and turns around in the water, seeing a boy a little older than

He swims closer, fast, too fast considering he wasn't using his arms and soon the blond haired boy was staring into shining cat like eyes, black raven colored hair as dry as a bone like he hasn't been swimming hangs over his eyes and goes only slightly to his chin, it forms a sort of x in front of his eyes as he turns his head to the side and looks at him. His shoulders are just barely breaking the surface of the water that ripple strangely around him.

Yukine attempts to move back but his body doesn't respond, a strange hypnotic air seems to seep inside of him as he looks into those silver eyes.

But it doesn't stop his tongue from working.

"Yeah, what about it?" he demands of the other. The raven raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"What's your name?"

The blond blinks by the sudden question.

"Yukine."

"... Just Yukine?" the other asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Well Yuki, Don't you know what people do to cute blonds like you?" he asks easily. "What are you doing out here so late anyway?" he adds turning his head to the side a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's relaxing..." Yukine mutters attempting to swim away.

The other raises an eyebrow smirk on his lips, Yukine glares at him a growing announce appearing.

"It's pretty late for that, don't you think?"

"Well... What reason do you have for being out here?"

The other quickens an eyebrow and smirks coming a bit closer to him.

"My name it Yato," he says placing a thumb and forefinger under the boys chin its warm but the blond barely has time to register it when he glides away from him. Yukine's feet barely touch the bottom of the lake when he feels something strange move across his legs and he can't help but stop, treading water as he does and he feels it again, soft and smooth against his ankle.

"What is that?"

The other just smiles.

"Why don't you look down and see."

Even in the dark the water is clear as glass, the blond can see their bodes clearly and his eyes widened in shock. To his waist the other skin is human but below he can see a blackness and a mass of tentacles slithering in the water all around them. They move up and wrap around the blonds legs.

"What..."

He makes to move away but the other wraps his arms around him bringing him to his chest a hand finding its way to the back of his head and gently pushing it to lay his head on it. Yukine's eyes fly in all direction hoping against home that someone will come but he knows it won't come. The one next to him wraps his arms around him, tentacles wrapped around his legs.

"It's alright, don't be scared," the other whispered into his ear and he can't help but feel that he is telling the truth, after all if he wanted to hurt him he would have done it already.

He lets his body relax and Yato smiles stroking his cheek with his thumb as below tentacle wrap around his legs, one breaks the surface of the water and wraps around his shoulders. In the water a tentacle moves upwards crawls up his thigh and light brushes across the head of his member, the suction cup sticking to it lightly.

He gasps, burying his face in the others chest, his arms around him holding him up above the water and stroking his back as the tentacles below wrap around his member pumping his steadily, other stroke his thighs suckers sticking to the sensitive skin leaving small circular marks there. The tentacle pumps him steadily suckers all around from base to tip the tip moving across the slit.

"Stop it," he mumbles, more annoyed than anything and, despite the coolness of the water feeling himself becoming hot.

"But aren't you enjoying it?" the creature smirked, placing a hand under the blonds chin that guides his eyes back to his. The other looks at him, golden yellow eyes staring into him and he can't help but kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute," he coos, caressing his cheek, making the blond blush even more. He rests his hand at the side of his cheek and gently pulled him up to meet his eyes. "You know what I am, say it."

"Cecaelia." The words barely leave his lips as he moans as the tentacle below lightly squeezes him and that was all it took.

Yukine moved his head back and gasps as, in the water, he comes, Yato leans up to kiss his throat, sucking the skin lightly.

The tentacles moves away from him, but they didn't go far, instead they wrap around up until they reach his thighs and it takes all he has not to stop kicking his legs, if not for the one beside him he had no doubt he would have drowned. Vaguely he feels wet earth moving under his feet and he soon finds himself sitting at the bank the water to his shoulders, the cecaelia next to him tentacles swirling around his legs.

The cecaelia strokes his chin with his thumb and smiles. "Did you like that?" Weakly Yukine nods, placing his hand on the cecaeia shoulder and closes his eyes as above and below he feels his body being caressed by the tentacles, he knows what's going to happen next and he can't help but want it. The cecaelia runs his fingers through the others damp hair.

He feels the cecaelia lean in to his ear his breath dancing across it and he whispers, "Do you want more of it?"

Yukine opens his eyes, a dark red on his cheeks, the tentacles multiply in number around his legs, one breaks the surface of the water to wrap around his shoulder if only to be brushed back by Yato. He turns and nods his head. Yato kisses his cheek near his eyes and then his lips, a different tentacle moves to his forehead lightly moving a stray hair away from his eye.

He is on his back on the grass, his face scarlet as tentacles slither all around his body, Yato lays half in the water pushes himself up and kisses him softly, tentacles spill over him, wrapping around his legs easing them apart. Several go higher, the tips wrapping around his nipples, teasing them while another wraps again around his member pumping it again, and Yukine sighs loudly as he feels himself becoming hard, the cecaelia leans down to his shoulder and kisses the side of his neck. Yukine moans as he feels the back of a tentacle lightly touch his hole, the tip swirling around it teasingly before it slowly pushes inside of him, its grows thicker as it pushes in further its suckers sticking to his inner walls.

His fingers griped the grass under him pulling out clumps and small rocks at a time. Tentacles swirled around him, he feels them on his sides crisscrossed and sucking lightly on his skin, the cecaelia's stroking his cheek. It's just too much.

He feels the tentacle slide inside of him wet and a bit slimy making it easier to fit inside, its suckers sticking to his insides. The tips of two tentacles continue tease his nipple lightly flicking the tips.

He leans back moaning in pleasure, biting his lip to not be too loud, Yato's hand on his back kissing his chest, the pleasure is too much for him but he doesn't ask the other to stop, below he feels the tentacle grow thicker inside of him pushing in and out, it curls slightly as it trust deeper hitting his G-spot every time.

Yato leans up and kisses his forehead and as the blond leans wraps his arms around his back Yukine feels hot pinpricks at each corner of his eyes, he can't take it much longer.

"Yato... I can't..." Yukine whimpers, his voice trailing off as he bites him lips his head leaning back on the grass. The cecaelia leans down lips just above his. In one pull he is straddling the cecaelia's hips and the tentacle pushes into him further.

The tentacles around his member pump harder and the one inside him pushes in further ,thicker and he comes, a white substance squirts out of his member and he collapse on top of the cecaelia.

Yukine pants heavily, eyes tightly feeling the tentacles move out of him and hug his legs. He breathes in the other scent, smelling the sea. Yato pets the blonds hair as he lays down on his chest. After a while the tentacles unwrap themselves from around his legs and Yato lets him get up to dry himself off.

The cecaelia rolls over on the grass watching the blond dry off smiling, he pulls himself out of the water as he does...

Yukine had just pulled his jacket over his head when he heard the sound of naked feet pin the grass. The blond whorls around, scared that someone might see him like this but in a moment he is caught up arms wrapped around his waist and he is staring into the bright sapphire eyes of the Cecaelia.

"W-what?" the blond looks confused and looks down. He has legs now wearing nothing but a pair of black pants the same dark as night color as his tentacles.

Yato laughs softly.

"Confused?" Yato asks pulling him closer. "Some cecaelia's can change their shape to that of a human... some even own business for whatever reason..." his fingers move up towards Yukine's green jacket rubbing the material between his fingers.

"Mmm... So this is what wool feels like. However," Yaot says before his fingers move up and caress the blonds chin sending shivers down his spine. Yato smiles and leans in closer to his era. "I think that your skin is softer."

"Shut up.. Why the hell are you still here? Didn't you already get what you wanted!" Yukine demands pushing him back with an elbow. The cecaelia raises and eyebrow and leans in closer resting his chin on the blonds shoulder.

"Despite popular belief cecaelias mates for life." Yato pulls him closer nuzzling into his neck. "Which means we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

"B-but... I'm a guy!" Yukine exclaimed. "How can you think I can't give you any..."

"Doesn't matter," Yato said, wrapping his arms more tightly around him and lightly pressing a finger to his lips. "My kind live a long time and I have no need or desire for any heirs..."

Yukine looked at him and then rested his head against his chest, if anything he would have liked to stay like this for a while, he couldn't lie to himself, it was a nice feeling with his arms around him, but it was getting late. Plus he had work in the morning. He moved his hands up and gently pushed away from the other and quickly picked up his things.

"It's getting late, I should get back. I was out later than I said I would be..." he says shooting an accusing glance back at him.

"You're going back at this hour? Weren't you listening to what I said before?"

"What, ones like you?"

The cecaelia raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Cute, Yuki... C'mon... I'll walk you home." he says as he begins walking in front of him. He walks to the edge of the trees before he turns on his heels towards Yukine. The blond haired human stands there and glares at him before following.

The last few miles from the lake to the town wasn't as eventful as Yukine though it might be neither is the walk inside of the apartment building, the girl at the front desk isn't there which made it easier for him to slip into his room. His room with just a few pieces of furniture inside but it is warm and homely.

Yato doesn't ask anything just looks around, eyes falling on two sets of pictures. A woman he guesses in his mother and another of a girl with the same color hair and eyes as his.

There are no pictures of his father. A heavy look in his eyes he turns away and gets on the bed taking his boots off.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yukine demands as he sees him climbing into his bed.

"What? I get tired too ya know." Yato says, raising an eyebrow as he pats the mattress next to him.

"Won't you shrivel up if you don't get enough water or something? Go sleep in a bath."

"Don't treat me like a sea monkey," the now human Cecaelia scoffs laying back on the bed arms folded on the pillow, he opens an eye and looks at him. "Come to bed, I know you have to be exhausted."

There was a moment when Yukine didn't move, thinking of how ridiculous this situation is after a few moments he rolls his eyes and joins the one in the bed and is quickly wrapped up in his arms. Yukine squirmed slightly but relax after a moment and move closer to him.

"Good night, Yato." Yukine mutters, muffled against him.

"Good night, Yukine."

/ ... / ... / ...

It's unusually warm when Yukine is in his half awake state. He breaks through his trance and opens his eyes, seeing a mess of black hair next to him. At first he's confused as to who is laying beside him but then he remembers all that happened last night at the lake. He moves up in bed but makes no move to move away from the other, the small amount though is enough to wake the other up.

Yato looks up at the other and smiles extends a hand to caresses his cheek.

"Good morning, Yukine," he smiles and wraps his arms around him brining him back down on the bed, he kissed his cheek and placed both his hands gently on either side of his face. His thumb strokes his thumb lightly as he leans in closer a hand under his chin holding it up to his face.

"Would you like to go again?"

Yukine's blushes, remembering how good Yato had made him feel last night. He lays his head next to the raven moving closer to him and was about to agree but then his eyes fall upon the small bedside clock and his eyes widened and he bolts off his bed and made a mad scramble for his clothes.

Yato is momentarily bemused by Yukine's sudden action, he rolls over on the bed eyeing the blond. "What are you doing?" he asks. In his mad scramble to get dressed he just barely hears what the blond says.

"I have to get to work... Kofuku'll be mad, not to mention Daikoku..."

That got the others attention. "Kofuku you say?"

"Yeah. ...What do you know her?"

"What do you think?"

It took a moment for Yukine to fully understand what he meant by that he stops mid motion of pulling his pants up.

"So she's a..."

The rest of the words fall short on his lips because at that moment his phone rang, Yukine scrambled to pick it up on time because he recognized Diakuko's calling tone. Quickly he flipped it open and set it against his ear.

"Hey, Diakuko. Sorry I just slept in late... I'll be there soon... Huh?"

Yato sat up more on the bed, eyes narrowing and he reached up and quickly took the phone out of the others grip.

"Diakuko... Yeah, it's me... He's with me... Good," he says and snapped the phone shut.

"You have the rest of the day off... and full pay as well." He could nearly laughing at the look on the blonds face.

"H-how did you..."

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm the prince of the Cecaelia tribe of the entire Seas of Japan... They have to listen to me... They'll have to listen to you as well" Yato looks at him raises an eyebrow as if wanting to know what he thinks of that and then his face lost its seriousness and he pats the place next to him. "C'mon Yuki... I know you want it as well."

Yukine glares at him, he has half a mind to just leave him there, but after a moment he removing the hand holding his pants up letting them fall to the floor his boxers quickly joining it and takes his shirt off. Yato's eyes on him the entire time. He crosses the few remaining paces to the bed and lays next to the cecaelua on the sheets, Yato pulls back the blankets and Yukine was wrapped up in his arms their lips brushing against each others. Yukine trails his fingers down his body feeling it change under him, the feet smoothly transferring to tentacles that wrap loosely around his arms and then they trail up his arms, the tips stroking his cheek.

Yato kisses his jaw line brushing back the tentacles so he can kiss his cheek moving his hands up the others arms.

Several tentacles wrap around his leg, two climb higher wrapping around until they are at his thighs suction cups acting like small kisses on his sensitive skin, the tips of each of them roam higher to stroke each side of his member. Yato moves him unlit he is on top of him his fingers running lines up and down his spine making the blonds back arch.


End file.
